Sport in Shaelia
Sport plays a central role in Shaelic culture. The temperate, oceanic climate has played a key part in the evolution of sport in the country, with all-weather sports like rugby, golf, and football dominating the national sporting consciousness. Official Sport There is no formally designated "official" sport in the Shaelia. However, it is often assumed that ice hockey is the unofficial fall-winter sport, and that rugby would be the unofficial spring-summer sport. However, for many Shaels, rugby is the only sport, as it enjoys near universal appeal and popularity, and is generally played in one form or another year-round. Cricket Coming Doeam A native Shaelic sport, doeam is a team game similar in design to basketball or handball. The sport as strong roots in the western parts of the nation, where it is believed to have originated. It is less popular in the east, particularly in Caelia, Vissel, Sperana and Masion, where rugby reigns supreme. There is a thriving professional league in the nation, the Shaelic Doeam League. The game is virtually unknown throughout much of Vexillium outside of the Commonwealth. Little it done to grow the sport outside of the nation as the game's caretakers seek to keep the game as "Shaelic" as possible. Football Football is a major sport in Shaelia. It generally ranks behind only rugby, and in some places ice hockey, in terms of overall popularity and enjoys a large following throughout the country. There is a well-established professional league system in place, which develops native talent for the national team. Ice Hockey Coming Rugby Rugby is the most wide-spread, followed, and popular sport in Shaelia. The sport was brought to the country sometime in the early-200s, where it quickly gained popularity. As a result, rugby enjoys a long history, mass appeal, and strong cultural tradition throughout Shaelia. Rugby is followed with near religious fervor in Caelia, Pisyra, Kinaria, Sperana, Vissel, and Masion, but devotion to the sport is strong throughout the nation. The states of Sperana and Vissel are considered the hotbeds of the sport in the country. Nearly every community sports at least one rugby pitch, and children can often be seen playing pick-up games in empty fields or backyards. Governing body The governing body for rugby in Shaelia is the Šaeleaða Qimu Rúgbiri (ŠQR). Competition The major domestic competition is the Aviatau Rúgbiri (AR), played annually between the nation's top twenty professional clubs. National team The national team is known as Mas Šugraequem, which is best translated as All Shaels, Ideal Shaels, or Perfect Shaels. Boxing Coming Diving Coming Figure Skating Coming Golf Golf has a long and storied history in the country and has been intertwined with Shaelic culture for many generations. It is played year round in the southern regions of Vissel, Keshon, Dalaria, and Sperana and for all but the months of November through February in most of the rest of the country. Golf is the Commonwealth's number one individual sport in terms of both participation and viewership. There are also more golf courses per capita in the nation (12.51 per 100,000 population) than in any other nation on Vexillium. Vissel alone boasts more than 000 full-length courses. This popularity extends to the international game, as the Shaelic Commonwealth currently hosts three tournaments in the Professional Golfers Association VPGA: The Shaelic Championship, the tour2, and the tour3. Shaelia has also produced many world-class players, including such notables as Séhutt Sonett, Yuvar Frézadi, Siufani Kéntæmal, Trai Gataðas and Yún Asúr. Swimming Coming Tennis Coming Minor Sports Team sports Baseball Baseball is a minor sport in the Shaelia, lagging far behind cricket as the most wide-spread, played, and attended bat-and-ball game in the nation. Baseball generally ranks above only handball and basketball in terms of public awareness in most of the Commonwealth. The sport was introduced by 0000, believed to be 0000 and 0000 merchants and diplomats, in the early 200s. Basketball coming Handball Coming Inline Hockey Coming Lacrosse Lacrosse is a relatively unknown sport in the Shaelia. At present there is no national or regional organizations in place to further grow and promote the sport, and it receives no funding from the Ministry of Sport or the Ministry of Culture. Volleyball Coming Motor Sports Coming Extreme/Nontraditional Sports Coming University Sports Coming Junior/Secondary School Sports Coming Sports Attendance Coming Category:Sports